


Next To Me

by xxSoRixx



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, episode 7 spoilers, post episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSoRixx/pseuds/xxSoRixx
Summary: When Yuuri wakes up, Victor's right by his side. As he should be.





	

When Yuuri opens his eyes he finds himself staring up at the ceiling, it’s colour a dim orange, illuminated by the soft glow of the bedside lamp. Without getting up, he takes a second to scan his surroundings and recognises the place as his hotel bedroom. He doesn’t remember how he got here and under normal circumstances the lack of memory would alarm him, but today he feels completely relaxed, his nerves single-handedly soothed by the presence of another person. Beside him, Victor’s sitting upright, his eyes fixed on the pages of the book in his hand.

Yuuri smiles fondly at the sight. Even the simplest action of reading a book looks so beautiful when the person doing it is Victor. The graceful drape of his silver locks, the soft shadows on his cheeks casted by his long eyelashes, the shine of his pretty blue eyes, the radiance of his perfect skin, the elegance of his long, slim fingers, the refinement of—

Oh. He flinched.

Yuuri follows Victor’s surprised gaze and discovers that it leads to his book-free hand where Yuuri’s fingertips are lightly touching the back of it.

Oops. When did that happen?

Yuuri’s about to apologise for unconsciously reaching out to touch the older man when warm fingers entwine with his own.

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri looks up and sees that the brilliant blue he’d been admiring earlier are now solely focused on him.

“Your hand is cold,” Victor says as he puts the book aside and places his other hand on top of Yuuri’s, rubbing it gently to transfer over his warmth. Victor releases his hand for a moment and repositions himself, tucking his body under the covers. Yuuri’s muscle memory has him shifting over to give Victor more space—it’s pretty cramped with two people on a single bed after all—and Victor only settles when he’s at the same eye-level as Yuuri. They’re facing each other now, and Yuuri startles a little when Victor’s toes lightly graze his feet beneath the sheets. Victor is unperturbed by his reaction and instead grasps Yuuri’s cold fingers again and brings it to his mouth, lips ghosting on Yuuri’s skin as he breathes hot air onto them.

After a few seconds of warming Yuuri’s hands up, Victor lifts his gaze to meet Yuuri’s and smiles.

“Did you rest well?”

Yuuri hums in acknowledgement. In truth he’s still feeling really sleepy, but the mixture of drowsiness and Victor’s comforting warmth prevents him from opening his mouth to say otherwise. There’s also the fact that Victor will probably frown in concern if he said ‘no’ and he can’t allow that to happen. He still wants to look at Victor’s smile for just a bit longer…

“You completely knocked out when we got in the cab,” Victor explains. “You must’ve been exhausted after your Free Skate performance.”

Free… Skate…?

Yuuri’s eyes widen. That’s right! The Free Skate! The Cup of China! He won _silver_! He managed to overcome his nerves and perform properly and then Victor came running to him and—

And…

Yuuri’s face starts to warm, blood rushing to his cheeks as he recalls what occurred right after his performance.

Victor kissed him. In front of the _whole stadium_.

Without the adrenaline pumping through his veins and the high from successfully completing his Free Skate, Yuuri’s embarrassment surfaces as the gravity of what they did finally starts to sinks in. He ducks his head to avert Victor’s gaze, hoping Victor doesn’t notice the blush on his face—he’s pretty sure he looks like a tomato right now.

Victor spots it anyways and lets out an amused chuckle. “What are you thinking about, Yuuri?”

“N-Nothing—” the voice that comes out is raspy so Yuuri clears his throat to get rid of it’s post-sleep hoarseness. “Nothing,” he tries again, “I just—um—earlier you—I mean, we—um…” Yuuri fumbles with his words before he lets out a strangled noise, still abashed. His voice is a lot softer when he finally manages to say, “…the kiss…”

 Victor’s expression changes to one of surprise before he erupts with laughter. “And here I was wondering what sort of _intriguing_ thoughts you were having to get so red like that! To think it was just about the kiss…”

“ _Victor!_ ” Yuuri goes redder at the implication behind Victor’s words.

Victor is still grinning when his laughter subsides. “That’s nothing to be embarrassed about now, is it? That was hardly our first kiss.”

Yuuri sputters. “Well, yeah—I mean, _no_ , it wasn’t, but that’s not the point! There’s a big difference between kissing in private and kissing on _national television_! _Everyone_ saw that! The judges, the other skaters, the audience, Minako- _sensei_ , and—and—oh god, what if my parents—”

Yuuri’s rambles are interrupted when Victor suddenly leans in and presses their lips together, rendering Yuuri silent, his face turning another marvellous shade of red. Victor pulls back and just smiles tenderly. “Is it really that different?” he asks softly. “Either way it’s just me expressing my love for you.”

Yuuri groans and buries his face in the crook of Victor’s neck. Regardless of the many times he’s been flirted with before, Victor’s sweet words still have the ability to make him weak. “That’s just cheating…”

Victor laughs in response. “All’s fair in love and war,” is his cheeky reply. Yuuri just huffs. He’s tempted to give Victor a playful jab to the stomach but decides against it. He’s too comfortable snuggling against Victor to move.

Yuuri feels Victor kiss the top of his head and let out a sigh of content before he’s enveloped by Victor's arms. They remain like that for a few minutes, both satisfied just cuddling each other. Yuuri’s about to nod off again when Victor says his name.

There’s something in the way Victor calls out to him that makes him pull back from the comfort of Victor’s embrace to look at his face. Victor cups his cheek affectionately and gives him a warm smile. “Yuuri,” he repeats. “You were amazing today.” The loving gaze portrayed in Victor’s eyes makes Yuuri’s heart swell with emotion and he finds himself close to tears because of it.

God, he loves this man so, so much.

“Thank you,” Yuuri murmurs in response and proceeds to nuzzle his cheek against Victor’s palm. He lets his eyes slip shut as he relaxes into the cradle of Victor’s hand, pleased with the praise he received.

A few more minutes pass by and Yuuri only lifts his eyelids when he feels Victor’s thumb rub gently against his cheek. He’s shocked to see that Victor’s smile has been replaced with a frown and he mimics the expression in concern.

“Victor? What’s wrong?”

Victor doesn’t reply immediately. Instead his frown deepens and he appears hesitant as he purses his lips together into a tight line. “Yuuri, about earlier, I…” He lets out a deep sigh. “I want to apologise properly for making you cry earlier,” he says, his voice full of remorse. “I was desperate. I didn’t know what to do help you, but I honestly didn’t mean to make you cry…”

“Victor…” Originally Yuuri had planned on teasing Victor for his inexperience in comforting others, but with the pained expression Victor’s wearing, he decides to leave it for another occasion.

“It’s okay.” Yuuri smiles and gives Victor’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “In fact it was _because_ I cried that I managed to do well,” he admits. “I got rid of all my nerves with that outburst…” His smile turns sheepish in memory of blowing up at Victor. “I’m sorry for shouting at you.”

Victor shakes his head. “No, Yuuri, you shouldn’t apologise, that was all on me.” He lets out another sigh and shuts his eyes for a brief moment. “Yuuri, what I said about resigning as your coach…” Yuuri unintentionally winces and the guilt on Victor’s face increases tenfold. He pulls Yuuri into a hug and squeezes the smaller man as he breathes his apologies into his dark hair. “I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry for saying that, I didn’t mean it, I promise.”

“I know,” Yuuri mumbles into his chest, “it’s okay, Victor.”

“I’ll be with you till the end, Yuuri. I’m not letting you go.”

There’s a long pause before Yuuri says, “Even if you try to leave you’re never going to find a better _katsudon_ elsewhere, just so you know.”

Yuuri expects Victor to laugh at his attempt to lighten the mood but instead he gets a very sincere, “I know.” It completely throws him off, and the genuineness in Victor’s voice overwhelms him with emotion. He wraps his arms around Victor’s waist to return the hug.

“Promise me, then?” Yuuri pleads. “That you’ll always be by my side?”

Victor presses his lips to Yuuri’s head.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I think everyone can agree that episode 7 was a true blessing... It made me so emotional that I just had to write something for this adorable couple! I hope you guys like it! Please leave a comment below to tell me what you think, it'd make me really happy!
> 
> P/S: Just so you know, I take no responsibility for the overdose of cheese this fic may or may not give you :')


End file.
